PMPC Star Awards for Television
List of PMPC Star Awards for Television awards earned by It's Showtime cast and crew. 24th (2010)= The 24th PMPC Star Awards for TV ceremony was held at the Newport Performing Arts Theater, Resorts World Manila in Pasay City on November 13, 2010 and broadcast on ABS-CBN Channel 2 on November 20, 2010. The ceremony was hosted by Angel Aquino, Ruffa Gutierrez and Miriam Quiambao. |-| 25th (2011)= The 25th PMPC Star Awards for Television was held on Tuesday night, November 22, 2011 at Newport Performing Arts Theater, Resorts World Manila in Pasay City, Manila and broadcast over ABS-CBN Channel 2 on November 27, 2011 (on Sunday's Best). The ceremony was hosted by Piolo Pascual, Shamcey Supsup, Richard Gomez and Dawn Zulueta and directed by Al Quinn. This is the Silver Anniversary of the TV award-giving body with the theme of ”tribute to musical variety shows” (the past 25 years). |-| 26th (2012)= The 26th PMPC Star Awards for Television ceremony was held at the Henry Lee Irwin Theater in Ateneo de Manila University, Quezon City on November 18, 2012 and broadcast over ABS-CBN Channel 2 on November 25, 2012 (on Sunday's Best). The ceremony was hosted by Aga Muhlach, Kris Aquino and Toni Gonzaga and directed by Al Quinn. |-| 27th (2013)= The 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television ceremony was held at the AFP Theater in Camp Aguinaldo, Quezon City on November 24, 2013 and broadcast over ABS-CBN Channel 2 on December 1, 2013 (on Sunday's Best). The ceremony was hosted by Alex Gonzaga and Toni Gonzaga, Raymond and Richard Gutierrez and directed by Al Quinn. The theme is in coincidence with the Philippine Television's 60th anniversary. |-| 28th (2014)= The 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (organized by Philippine Movie Press Club headed by President Fernan de Guzman and produced by Airtime Marketing Philippines, Inc. headed by Tessie Celestino-Howard) awarding ceremony was held last November 23, 2014, at the Solaire Resort and Casino Grand Ballroom, Paranaque City and will be broadcast on ABS-CBN Channel 2 on November 30, 2014 ("Sunday's Best", 10:45pm). The awards night will be hosted by Iza Calzado, Kim Chiu, Enchong Dee and Piolo Pascual with performances by Maja Salvador, James Reid, Pokwang, and the cast of Bubble Gang; directed by Arnel Natividad. |-| 29th (2015)= The 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (organized by Philippine Movie Press Club headed by current president and over-all awards chairman Joe Barrameda and produced by Airtime Marketing Philippines, Inc. headed by Tessie Celestino-Howard) awarding ceremony was held on December 3, 2015, at the Kia Theatre, Araneta Center, Cubao, Quezon City and will be broadcast on ABS-CBN Channel 2 on December 6, 2015 ("Sunday's Best", 11:15pm). The awards night is hosted by Boy Abunda, Gelli de Belen, Maja Salvador, Enchong Dee, Christian Bautista and Toni Gonzaga, with opening number performed by Grae Fernandez, Ataska Mercado, Bailey May, Ylona Garcia, and additional musical performances from Christian Bautista, Klarisse de Guzman, Darren Espanto, Sofia Andres, Rodjun Cruz, Ella Cruz, and a tribute number for the Lifetime Achievement Awardees will be performed by Mark Mabasa, Lucky Robles, Lilibeth Garcia and JV Decena. The awards night will be under the direction of Mr. Bert de Leon. |-| 30th (2016)= The 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television awards ceremony (also known as the integral part of the 2016 Star For M-TV Awards, with the theme The Fusion of Philippine Entertainment’s Best) was held on October 23, 2016 at the Monet Grand Ballroom, Novotel Manila Araneta Center, Cubao, Quezon City, coinciding with the 63rd anniversary of the birth of Philippine television. The awards will be given to selected programs and personalities ranging from actors, actresses, hosts and news and current affairs personalities who have made a mark in Philippine television in the past year. The awards night was hosted by ABS-CBN personalities Robi Domingo, Kim Chiu, Luis Manzano, Jodi Sta. Maria, Alex Gonzaga and Xian Lim with Elisse Joson and Arjo Atayde as segment hosts and performances from Sam Concepcion, Jason Dy, and 4th Impact. Category:Awards and nominations